Coincé comme un rat
by Lorina Dante
Summary: Après la mort de son père, Willard voit venir une avalanche de changements dans sa vie. Peut-être pas pour le mieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y faire, après tout? Petit OS qui se passe quelques jours après la mort de Benjamin Stiles.


Il l'avait trouvé tôt le matin, affalé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, ce carrelage qui aurait dû être d'un blanc de neige. Ce qui l'avait frappé immédiatement, ça n'avait même pas été de voir son père mort sur le sol, mais plutôt cette mare de sang rouge sombre qui s'étendait sur le plancher. Il s'était demandé, sur le coup, comment une si grande quantité de sang avait pu être contenue à l'intérieur d'un seul être humain.

Willard avait cherché à hurler mais n'en avait même pas été capable. Son cri s'était étranglé dans sa gorge et il avait senti ses jambes faiblir. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de tomber alors que son champ de vision se constellait d'étoiles noires, c'était le cadrage de la porte contre lequel il s'était appuyé en se cachant les yeux derrière ses mains pour ne plus voir le spectacle qui se présentait à lui.

Il avait voulu chasser l'image de son père de son esprit, il avait voulu que tout soit faux et que, au moment où il trouverait à nouveau la force de voir le monde, cet horrible décor de film d'horreur ne soit plus là. Il avait espéré, espéré… mais au bout d'une longue minute à trembler en silence, faussement à l'abri dans la noirceur de ses yeux clos, il avait bien dû faire face à la réalité.

Willard avait regardé à nouveau. Le rouge du sang lui avait paru moins vif, peut-être parce qu'il s'était forcé à y faire face, mais à présent chaque détail lui sautait aux yeux, l'agressant et s'imprimant dans son cerveau avec trop de force. La façon dont le bord de la mare de sang commençait déjà à sécher, prenant cette teinte brun rougeâtre. Les plis dans la chemise de son père et la façon dont le tissu s'était imbibé de sang à certains endroits. La façon dont ses cheveux gris, habituellement impeccables, étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens. Ses yeux ouverts, reflétant à peine la lumière terne de la salle de bain. Le canif qu'il tenait à la main et dont le bout de la lame frôlait tout juste la mare de sang qu'elle avait causée. Tous ces détails…

Une faible plainte avait franchi les lèvres de Willard, et il avait tourné le dos à la scène. Il n'avait pas pu en voir plus. La réalité lui avait filé entre les doigts, il s'était dit qu'il allait devenir fou s'il continuait de regarder. Il avait compris que tout cela était vrai (comment nier ce qui se trouvait là, juste derrière lui?), mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'admettre, à y faire face, alors que son esprit s'était mis à énumérer une après l'autre toutes les conséquences que cet acte, cette mort allait engendrer. Tout ne serait plus pareil, tout allait basculer. Il s'en remettrait peut-être, bien qu'à cet instant ça lui ait paru impossible, mais sa mère ne pourrait jamais faire face à ça. Et ils devraient se battre pour garder la maison, tout faire pour que ce vautour de Frank Martin ne leur arrache pas ce qu'il leur restait.

Willard avait eu du mal à voir comment il ferait pour se battre pour quoi que ce soit, lui qui n'avait jamais été de taille à faire face à quiconque, et surtout pas Frank Martin. Mais il faudrait bien…

Après cette scène, tout était devenu flou. Il avait perdu contact avec la réalité pour de bon. Il ne lui restait, de ces derniers jours, que des images fugaces. Sa mère, en pleurs. Les gens en uniformes sombres qui étaient venus chercher son père. Martin qui était passé en vitesse dire des condoléances qui sonnaient faux. Parler à toutes sortes de gens, signer toutes sortes de papiers. Nettoyer la salle de bain, puisqu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. À genoux sur le carrelage, à essayer d'effacer tout ce sang.

Maintenant que Willard commençait à reprendre ses sens (il le fallait bien, un jour ou l'autre), il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir. Son père avait toujours pris soin de la famille. C'était lui qui avait travaillé, qui avait mené l'entreprise avec Martin. Willard savait bien qu'il aurait toujours un poste à la manufacture, mais avec son maigre salaire, il peinait à voir comment il pourrait faire vivre non seulement lui, mais aussi sa mère. Et puis il détestait Martin… L'idée de travailler pour cet homme-là lui faisait froid dans le dos depuis toujours, mais tant que son père avait été là, il n'y avait jamais eu d'ennui. Même avant la mort de son père qui l'avait toujours aidé, Willard avait toujours été incapable de prendre sa place au milieu des autres.

Les choses allaient changer maintenant. Enfin… si on voulait. Il allait devoir se forcer à continuer. Abandonner son travail n'était plus une option, il devrait s'y raccrocher coûte que coûte. Rien qu'à l'idée de retourner travailler, Willard sentit malgré tout un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Pas le choix. Il était fait comme un rat, pas d'autre option. Comment aurait-il pu s'éviter ça? Il lui aurait fallu trouver de l'argent ailleurs, en quantité suffisante… Mais il ne voyait pas de moyen. En vendant la maison? C'était impensable, de vendre cette demeure qui était la sienne, cette maison que son père avait tant aimée et où lui-même avait vu le jour…

Alors qu'il marchait pour se rendre au travail, Willard ne cessait de réfléchir. Il avait repris ses esprits, il pouvait retourner travailler, et de toute façon il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Mais sa mère, elle… Elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle était… comment dire? Déconnectée? Elle n'écoutait rien, et lorsqu'il lui parlait, Willard sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'entendre. Hier soir, il l'avait entendue marmonner pour elle-même, et les paroles qu'il avait cru entendre ne lui avait parues faire de sens. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas été au sommet de sa forme avant toute cette histoire de suicide! Son esprit déraillait un peu, de temps en temps, rien de flagrant, mais quand même… Maintenant, elle descendait la pente à une vitesse accablante. Et ce serait à lui de veiller sur elle si elle ne se remettait jamais, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait y arriver.

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il était en retard au travail. Il avait essayé de se dépêcher pourtant! Les minutes avaient dû filer quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où.

À vrai dire, depuis ces derniers jours Willard avait l'impression d'être dépassé par les évènement. Il sentait un étau se refermer sur lui, quelque chose qui l'étranglait. Trop de responsabilités en même temps, trop de choses à gérer dont il ne savait presque rien, trop de brouillard dans sa tête, trop… de tout. Trop de douleur, trop de choses qu'il voulait ne plus voir, trop à supporter.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose : le temps.

Le temps, et peut-être… peut-être quelqu'un. Il ne voyait pas qui, il n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre que ses parents sur qui compter. Non pas qu'ils aient été les parents les plus aimants du monde, c'était des gens plutôt froid, mais Willard les aimait de tout son cœur et avait toujours pu compter sur eux. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de l'aider, tout était différent. Au fond de lui-même, Willard se surprenait parfois à souhaiter avoir un ami sur qui compter. Quelqu'un. N'importe qui. N'importe quoi. Mais il ne savait pas se lier aux autres, Willard avait fini par l'apprendre, depuis le temps. Les gens le mettaient mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à placer un mot, il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance. Il n'avait jamais su se faire d'amis, et à présent, il se retrouvait seul contre le monde entier.

Le monde entier… et surtout Frank Martin.


End file.
